A Commoner's Love
by LuvversLuvvie
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a prep. He had gone to private schooling his whole life, and is attending Konoha University to major in Business to soon work for his father's company after he graduates. Sasuke has been surrounded by wealth and his peers his whole life, but what happens when he is faced with some obnoxious, blonde commoner who hates prep life with his every fiber?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This story has been in my head for TWO years, so it is about time I finally got it out of my head, and onto some—figurative—paper.**

**Sasuke Uchiha is a prep. He had gone to private schooling his whole life, and is attending Konoha University to major in Business to soon work for his father's company after he graduates. Sasuke has been surrounded by wealth and his peers his whole life, but what happens when he is faced with some obnoxious, blonde commoner who hates prep life with his every fiber?**

* * *

Sasuke was tempted to sigh.

However, he was an Uchiha, and Uchihas do not sigh like some mere commoner.

But he still wanted to.

He glared at his computer at his desk instead of sighing, as if it were its fault that he currently did not have anything to do.

He had already finished all of his homework, not that there was much to do. All the papers he had to do were due earlier in the week because of the fall break for this upcoming long holiday weekend. His dorm room did not need any cleaning as he always kept it tidy, and he had already re-arranged a few things earlier in the week.

His acquaintances in high school had referred to him more than one time as a Type 'A' Personality. He never bothered to dispute them, or even associate himself with them any more than what was strictly needed or expected of him.

Sasuke was an Uchiha, and it was only natural of him to be such a Type 'A' Personality, as it was apparently called. His parents expected nothing more than the best from him, and he would not settle for anything less. Even though numerous assignments were things he considered wasteful as he had already known the majority of things the professors babbled on about, he still put forth all of his focus and effort into all of his work.

Normally, such a trait of his was no sort of problem. It was admirable quality of his, as many around him had commented on so frequently.

But at the moment, this trait was a hindrance to him. He would not admit it, or even allow himself to say it out loud, but he had nothing productive to do and he was…bored.

He had, frequently, overheard classmates of his talk to each other about humorous social media websites, or other websites whose purpose was nothing more than entertainment. But Sasuke would never allow himself to stoop so low as to take their 'advice' to each other and to create accounts of his own.

The furthest he had ever gone with such nonsense was to create himself an account on 'Facebook' on the advice of his elder brother, Itachi Uchiha.

His brother had said that Sasuke should create such an account as a way to cement a network of opportunities between himself and other acquaintances that were bound for successful corporate work as he was.

At first, Sasuke was dubious; he had a feeling that those who he would 'friend' on Facebook would not view it as simply a network connection like Itachi had suggested. But then he was swayed by his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, who wanted to stay in touch with her son's life.

He had been tempted to remind her that he had a cell phone, as well as multiple e-mail accounts, and not to mention the ability to send 'snail mail' to each other, but he was stopped by his brother who had wisely told him to just go along with what their mother would say; life was easier that way.

So it was on her dictation what Sasuke created a Facebook account, as well as a 'Skype' account so that she can have the ability to speak face-to-face with her youngest son; despite the fact that their wastefully expensive phones had the abilities to do that very same thing.

But as Itachi had said, life was easier when they listened to their mother.

Even though he had a Facebook account, he rarely used it. To him, it was simply a tool for networking for the future when he was working for his father's business, Uchiha Corp.

No matter what, Sasuke would not stoop so low as to use that blasted website for entertainment. And all the 'requests' sent by his 'Facebook friends' for 'Facebook games' only served to annoy him.

All the same, account or not, Sasuke was still currently _bored_.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to his bookshelf on the other side of his room.

While he looked for a stimulating novel, he took a moment to himself to internally thank his parents for paying a hefty sum as a 'donation to the school' so that he was able to have a single for every year that he was attending Konoha University.

It was only his second year at the school, but he had already leant last year as a freshman as to how grateful he was for not having a roommate.

Thanks to his parents' donation, he was not forced to live in the dorm with communal bathrooms and was instead granted a suite style dorm—a dorm shared by freshman and sophomores—with two others on the opposite side of their bathroom who were also from privileged families such as his; Neji Hyuuga and Sai, both a year ahead of him. The three of them got along fairly well; well enough to consider each other as friends rather than simply acquaintances.

Although they were relatively well off with their out suites, they were very well aware of others in their same dorm, let alone on their same floor, who were not as civilized to say the least.

Loud noises, messy rooms, and questionable odors were only at the tip of the iceberg of complaints they had about their fellow 'classmates'.

The new dorm they lived in, still suitemates with each other, was better as it cost more on average than the ones freshmen were traditionally housed in—and thus was an excellent way to weed out such annoying commoners they had previously been forced to live near—but iceberg would still continuously exist for as long as they lived on campus.

Judging by the noise from somewhere down the hall, Sasuke assumed that the people in that room certainly did not have any shortage of activities to do. And apparently, they required alcohol and loud noise.

He indulged himself by rolling his dark eyes as he stood up, book in hand. He did not envy those Neanderthals in the slightest. It certainly sounded like the idiots down the hall were indulging themselves in celebration that it was 'Thirsty Thursday', with no thought whatsoever that they had classes the next day. If it was who Sasuke thought it was, the idiots on the last door of the opposite end of the hall, then they would certainly feel the repercussions of their foolishness during their eight A.M. labs, as they had—loudly—complained about after their first 'Thirsty Thursday' celebration during the first week of school.

Sasuke walked over to his couch that his mother had chosen for him sometime last year when he was still in classes. Itachi had told him that she had done so in a fit of empty nest syndrome, so he had sucked it up and accepted the gift graciously, as was expected by an Uchiha; even if the gift was from a family member.

He sat down and began to read, but he was still bored and generally disinterested, so his mind was not focused on the words on the pages in front of him.

When his phone buzzed, notifying that he had just received a text message, he was not sorry in the least to put the book down.

He unlocked his phone, and saw that the text he had received was from Neji. '_Dinner?'_ it read.

'_Where?'_ Sasuke replied. Last year, they were more formal with each other, and would write out the full question to invite members of their small group of friends to dine with each other. But as they got closer, the messages they sent to one another had gotten shorter to only one word for meal plans.

His phone buzzed again.

'_Sai wants to go to that Italian place we went to last month. He already invited the others.'_

Sasuke had to yet again suppress himself from sighing as he replied that he would go with them.

He had no problem with the choice of restaurant Sai had requested. The food was spectacular, and the owners knew who they were—or at least knew their family names—so they got special treatment.

What he _did_ have a problem with, though, was that Sai had invited the 'others', meaning the ladies.

Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's younger cousin, was acceptable. She was polite in the refined way expected from the heir of Hyuuga Inc. Sasuke never had any qualms with her. At first, he thought that he would, since she would not speak to him when Neji introduced them to his cousin. But he soon learned that her lack of speech was because she was shy—almost painfully so—and was slightly embarrassed by how she would stutter because of that.

She, too, lived in a single to herself. Rather than using their donation to give Neji a single for his four years as he was bound to become at least the president, if not the vice CEO, of the family business, the Hyuugas ensured that Hinata would have singles in her own suite style rooms. Everyone agreed it was for the best, especially Neji, who was the one who insisted that this arrangement be done. Their whole family was worried that because of Hinata's shy and pacifist nature that others—such as a potential roommate—would take advantage of this and use Hinata's wealth and connections for their own selfish gains.

Her suitemates, though, the two ladies that also made up 'the others' Sai had invited were the true problem.

Their names were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka; or as Sasuke referred to them in his head, the banes of his existence.

Both girls came from affluent families; relatively new money.

Mr. Haruno was a well-known doctor. There was not much more Sasuke needed to know, yet he knew all the inner workings of the Haruno household, right down to the new maid hired over the summer who apparently looked at Sakura the wrong way when she was getting ready to go out with some friends. Sasuke did not care, never shown any indication that he was remotely close to caring. But still, little Miss Sakura Haruno insisted that Sasuke be updated—by her—with everything to do with herself.

Ino Yamanaka was just as bad, in Sasuke's opinion; except she was better at not talking about her family life...but instead was a notorious gossip. No one on campus was safe from her, not even those who had thought they were not even blips on the social radar.

But through the combined power of the two banes of Sasuke's existence, the Uchiha also knew that Mr. Yamanaka was a highly respected psychiatrist, as was his father before him. They were still new money in comparison to the Uchihas, or even the Hyuugas, but old money in comparison to the Harunos.

As if their constant stream of inane babble was not enough, both fancied themselves to be Sasuke's future wife. Sakura Haruno was guilty of this in particular.

Both had most likely been told by their mothers to marry rich. And since Sasuke came from the wealthiest family at this school, their sights were set on him. Fortunately, though, neither girl wanted to lead a life as a housewife and were actively pursuing careers for themselves to follow in their fathers' footsteps, but the idea to marry rich as still in their heads.

Ino's view of this was broad. While her sights were on Sasuke for the moment, she was still open for some other rich man from a wealthy family to sweep her off her feet.

Sakura, however, was determined to make Sasuke her wealthy husband.

To say it was annoying would be a gross understatement of the very word.

Sasuke had to suppress a third sigh as he got up to grab a sports jacket from his closet. The restaurant they were going to was high class, hence the jacket, and was quite the hotspot for couples in love.

The banes of his existence were going to be hell, he knew it.

He grabbed his wallet and his keys by the door. As he did so, he made sure it was locked, as was his habit when he lived on campus due to the drunkards that were common on campus. He turned off his light and made way for the bathroom.

Sasuke knocked on his suitemates' door from the joined bathroom to announce his entrance as he walked into their room.

Both Neji and Sai were putting on their own sports jackets. Neji's was a pale color while Sai's was a black jacket. Ino had once commented that those two roommates' choice in colors were opposing, like yin and yang. She was ignored, though. None of the men cared about the colors of their clothes much, apart from looking presentable. It would be a disgrace to their family names if they were to dress like the commoners of their school, wearing torn jeans and dank T-Shirts.

The three shared silent greetings, and then the two roommates grabbed their own wallets and keys and they were off.

They walked quickly by the other rooms in their dorm hall. Sasuke was found to be correct; the loud, drunk idiots _were_ the room next to the elevator.

As they entered the elevator to go down to the first floor, Neji said, "Hinata will not be joining us this evening."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked. He did not care either way, but he had found that his life was simpler if he was seated next to Neji's shy cousin. She knew how much Sasuke disliked how the banes of his existence would bring up romantic ideas—for the usually involved him in the future—so she would politely steer clear of such topics.

Neji's pale eyes narrowed as he said, "She had been invited to eat with some friends from class at the cafeteria tonight, and she had chosen to accept."

Sasuke nodded his understanding.

Sai spoke up, "She called us earlier to explain herself. I believe she did so to alleviate her guilty feelings for not telling us earlier. She wanted us to apologize on her behalf to you, and has assured that the people she will be dining with are her friends and won't let anything happen to her. It sounded like there were others in her room when she called, and they were the ones who added in that last part."

They had probably needed to make sure to mention that Hinata would be safe with them, for it was well known to anybody who knew the Hyuuga heiress that her older cousin was fiercely protective of her.

Sasuke nodded his understanding again. He did not reply verbally, and he did not need to. Sai had been adopted to his current family, but he had a traumatic childhood that had caused him to suppress his emotions to deal with it. He had chosen psychology as his major to better understand emotions in general, and he often explained events out loud as his own psychiatrist had suggested.

Neji and Sasuke had no problem with this quirk of his, and at times had fun with it. Sai was honest—sometimes brutally so—when he thought out loud. So the two others would sometimes ask Sai for his opinion on other people who were within hearing range, many times the banes of Sasuke's existence, and Sai would reply honestly, and would often point out the person's flaws and insecurities. Sure, they might have been taking advantage of Sai's quirk, but it was too humorous to stop.

As they stepped out of the elevator, Sasuke internally mused that Hinata probably would not eat much at the cafeteria. The five of them—seven if counting her annoying suitemates—rarely ate there because of how utterly bland and distasteful the food was there; not to mention the disgusting students who regularly ate there.

Hinata had probably been too polite to disincline the invitation to eat with her classmates.

"Hello, ladies," Sasuke heard Sai call out. Sai had been told that women preferred to be called 'ladies', and so he called them that.

Looking around, the Uchiha saw that Sai was greeting Sakura and Ino, who were waiting for them.

Yet again, Sasuke found himself needing to suppress another sigh.

The two girls started walking towards them, revealing that they were dressed in—most likely new—dresses and needlessly tall heels. They, too, must be new since the girls were slightly wobbling in them and taking shaky steps that Sasuke had come to associate with those two wearing new shoes they had yet to break in.

No doubt that along with the inane chatter, there would also be complaints about sore feet. Never mind that they were inviting the pain onto themselves, the way they would intentionally wear these new shoes to places where there would be a fair amount of walking. None of that mattered to these girls, though, who were apparently set on making sure Sasuke and the other two boys knew exactly what kind of pain their feet were in.

Dinner was going to be annoying.

**Commoner's love**

As Sasuke had predicted, the idiots down the hall were certainly paying for their mistakes last night.

He walked past them on his way to the elevator to class as they were coming back from their morning lab. They were groaning to each other, darkly blaming each other for not keeping count of how many shots they had taken.

Sasuke allowed himself a smirk as the elevator doors closed behind him. It was always satisfying to see idiot commoners paying for their foolishness.

When he reached the bottom floor, it took no time at all for him to exit the dorm. The air was cold, but at ten in the morning of October eleventh, that was to be expected. His black sweater was enough to keep Sasuke from getting too cold. Besides, the buildings themselves would not be freezing as they had turned off the air conditioning near the beginning of the month.

He made his way to his class, statistics in the science wing. It went along with his major in Business, and it was an easy A.

The classroom was on the second floor, but after being on campus for more than a year, this hardly bothered Sasuke; especially since all the introductory classes were on the upper floors and the school had yet to install elevators in the older buildings that the business classes took part in.

After he entered the room, he made his way to his seat.

He sat by the wall in the corner, a habit he had started in high school to escape the heightened chance of being stuck near loud, foolish girls intent on making him fall in love with them due to the proximity of his desk to theirs.

Next to him was Hinata Hyuuga, who was seated between himself and Neji. Her elder cousin had insisted on this, as apparently the heiress had a tendency to feel incredibly sympathetic to those with test anxiety and had offered for someone to cheat off her test in high school. In between the two buys, Hinata would be safe from those who would hone in on this weakness of hers and use it to their advantage.

Sasuke knew that sometimes Neji took his overprotectiveness to new levels, especially during last year when Hinata was a freshman, but after spending much time with the shy girl, Sasuke had begun to understand where the protective urge came from. He himself got mad at someone in one of the girl's other classes who had tried to convince her to buy the class some snacks as a reward for finishing finals. That boy soon learned to stay the hell away from any of the Hyuugas.

After Sasuke placed his bag down and got out his notebook and pencil, Hinata offered him a quiet greeting and handed him a coffee.

He accepted with a polite thanks, causing the girl to smile to herself.

The coffee was a little routine Hinata had shyly asked her cousin and Sasuke to take a part of with her. On Mondays Neji would buy the coffees, on Wednesdays Sasuke would, and Hinata would buy them for the three of them on Fridays.

When asked why she wanted to do this, Hinata's face resembled a tomato as she stuttered out, fidgeting her two pointer fingers and looking down, that a friend of hers did so with their roommate and another friend for their morning class together and that they said Hinata should try it. It had taken a long time for her to fully stutter her answer, so Sasuke did not ask for anything more on the subject, though he did note to himself that she had blushed more when talking about this friend of hers more than she had ever done before.

They still had a while for the class to start, so Sasuke asked, "How was your dinner last night?"

Hinata jumped a little and flushed as well. "Um," she said quietly, looking down and twiddling her pointer fingers together, "It w-was actually v-v-very f-f-fun!"

Sasuke did not answer verbally, but rather nodded as a silent gesture for Hinata to continue before taking a sip of his coffee.

She blushed even more, if what was even possible, and said, "I-I-It was a fr-fr-friends b-birthday yest-yesterday and a-a couple of u-us wan-wanted to th-throw him a s-s-surprise par-party. B-B-but none o-of us h-h-have a kitch-tchen s-so d-d-dinner was in th-th-the caf-cafeteria. W-we asked th-the chefs-s be-before t-to m-m-make a cake s-s-so we a-all s-s-sang h-him 'H-H-Happy Birthday' wh-when th-they gave h-him h-h-his cake."

Sasuke nodded again.

Neji took a sip of his own coffee before he said on her behalf, "After they had finished their meal in the cafeteria, the group proceeded to celebrate Hinata's friend's birthday in his dorm room."

"B-But th-there was n-no a-a-alcohol," Hinata intervened. Sasuke supposed it was for Neji's benefit. After all, they _were_ college students living on campus at a large university. Underage drinking was an assumed given at _any_ campus. Birthdays on campus usually involved copious amounts of alcohol no matter what age it was.

"Inst-stead," Hinata turned back to looking at her fingers, "w-we w-watched Dis-Disney movies."

"Disney?" Sasuke asked, a little off guard. He had never heard of a birthday on campus celebrated in such a childish way; he was far more used to overhearing stories about getting wasted and not remembering what happened.

Hinata nodded, ""Th-there w-w-was a v-vote for sc-sc-scary m-movies bec-because it is Oct-October," she paused, smiling a little to herself, "B-but I-I don't li-like sc-scary m-movies, s-so N-Naruto said n-no."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"That's whose birthday it was," Neji answered for Hinata as her face reddened again.

Sasuke nodded his understanding. Then the professor walked through the door with papers in hand. It was probably a sheet with some polls, or some news clipping; the professor enjoyed showing his students how statistics was a very useful tool in the real world by taking examples from current or historical events.

"U-um," Hinata stuttered.

Both Neji and Sasuke turned their heads to face her, slightly surprised that she spoke after the professor entered the room. Usually she was silent and would not speak until asked a direct question.

"D-do you…" she took a breath, "d-d-do you w-w-wan-want t-to m-meet my fr-friends?"

"Of course," Neji responds, almost immediately. His pale eyes were softer than usual. Sasuke glanced over at him, but did not have time to discern much as Hinata turned her head to face him.

Sasuke agreed as well, feeling quite reluctant to do so. But, it was as if he had no choice.

Hinata smiled, and informed them quietly, with her standard stutters, that she had already asked Sakura and Ino while they were putting on their makeup this morning and that they had both agreed to meet Hinata's friends as well.

This was the first time Hinata had straightforward asked Sasuke and her suitemates to be involved with her life, hence why Neji's expression had softened. The Uchiha was willing to bet that this was a rare moment for the elder cousin as well, with the way that Hinata was never apt to ask others for favors.

The professor handed out the sheets of paper to signal that class had started. When he received his sheet, Sasuke saw that the paper had the results of a poll about the country's current views on gay marriage.

He took a sip of his coffee and wondered what type of people he would be meeting that apparently thought watching Disney movies were the proper way to celebrate a birthday.

**Commoner's Love**

There were not many classes after two in the afternoon, so they had agreed to meet Hinata's friend in the quad near their dorms.

None of them preferred food from the cafeteria, so they had gone out for some Chinese takeout after their last class of the day was done.

The quad they had chosen was one of the more populated ones, as it _was_ by the cafeteria and dorms. But they had found a tree to themselves and sat down by it.

It was a rather large tree, and it was quite famous on campus for Konoha University; it was on all the official brochures and everything. They even had pictures on the official website of classes being taught under this tree, but everyone knew that those type of things only happened on days they were advertising for the university.

Still, it was comfortable, and it was also the unofficial guardian of the campus. It was the reason they were the 'Leaf' University; something the student body had taken in stride. There was also a tradition on the ridiculous side for students to place offerings to the tree during Finals Week. No one knew when this had started, but it would certainly be kept for years to come.

While they waited, the six of them shared in idle small talk. Ino was excited for her professor bringing in her children in her developmental psychology course. Sai had inadvertently insulted Sakura's outfit when he had openly wondered why she would wear such a low cut shirt on a day that required most to wear a sweater to keep warm, insinuating that she had very loose morals about her sexuality, to put it in a polite way; which he had not.

He had gotten a punch to the jaw while Ino yelled at him on Sakura's behalf, and Hinata was fretting between the three of them, unsure of whom she should help. Sasuke and Neji, however, smirked to themselves as they knew without a doubt that the reasoning for Sakura's choice in revealing clothing was to hopefully catch Sasuke's eye; which it had not.

The three that were bickering were interrupted by a loud, "HINATA!"

The six of them by the tree turned their heads to see who had shouted.

A guy in a green sweater was waving wildly as he ran towards them; a girl wearing a light pink jacket was not too far behind him.

The guy reached them first, and had exclaimed that he was first quite loudly before he turned around and reached out his hand.

Behind him, Sasuke and Neji shared a look that they had clearly made a mistake in agreeing with Hinata to meet her…friends.

The reason the guy had held out his hand was soon revealed as the girl ran by and slapped it hard in a high five.

"Excellent!" the green sweater wearing guy with a brilliant bowl cut cheered as the girl bent over to catch her breath, "Only six seconds behind me! You are certainly getting faster!"

"Six….seconds…." she heaved deep breaths between every word, "is still…too large….of…a gap…"

"You must not be too harsh on yourself!" the guy exclaimed, walking over to her and letting her lean against him as she stood up.

"Really, TenTen," a new voice said from behind them. Upon focusing on the source, Sasuke saw that a guy with a ponytail and a lazy expression was speaking, "You're running against the school's leading track star, and you are complaining about _six seconds_?"

"Indeed," another person, someone wearing a hoodie and sunglasses, "you need not feel ashamed. Why? Because you have ran faster than some of Lee's teammates."

A third guy—a rather fat fellow—walked up from behind the others and offered the girl, TenTen, a water bottle.

She took it gratefully and threw her head back as she gulped down the water with enthusiasm.

As she did so, the guy in green exclaimed, "Yes! TenTen has indeed improved on her running speed! Yet none of you seem to have done so." He said this in a cheery tone, clearly not accusatory even if the words sounded like he was blaming them for anything.

The fat guy groaned, "C'mon, Lee! Don't make us run again."

"But these are the years that we are in our prime! It would be a waste to not make the most of it!" the Lee guy told the others, striking a pose.

The guy with the ponytail sighed and said, "We'll leave the active things to you two sports people, and the two other idiots."

The fat guy nodded along and produced a bag of chips from somewhere on his person. "Yeah, and we'll take care of the wasting away for you guys."

Lee looked like he was going to say something in reply, but the girl leaning against him slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

He looked at her questioningly, but she gestured towards Sasuke and the five others by the tree with him.

Lee turned around, revealing that not only did he have one of the worst bowl cuts known to man, but he also had the largest eyebrows anyone had ever seen!

"Hello!" Lee exclaimed loudly with a polite wave, "My name is Lee, and it is so very nice to meet y—"

He suddenly cut himself off as his surprisingly wide eyes spotted Sakura, who flinched a little under his scrutiny.

The man was silent for about two more seconds before he burst out, "MY LADY!"

The girl who was leaning on him let loose an indignant squawk as Lee lunged forwards and kneeled upon one knee in front of Sakura. Luckily, the ponytail guy caught TenTen.

"YOU ARE TRULY THE FAIREST MAIDEN I HAVE EVER LAID MY EYES UPON!" Lee shouted dramatically to the pink haired girl in front of him. She looked like she was very human incarnation of humiliated and creeped out, but Lee's friends did not seem surprised by his outburst.

Instead, the girl walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head. She then turned to face Hinata and said, "Hey, Hinata. Want to introduce us?"

"Uh-um, wh-where are N-" she began to ask.

"They are running a bit late. They got caught up with talking to one of the cafeteria chefs. But they promised they won't be too long," TenTen cut Hinata off with a small wave of her hand and an easy smile.

Hinata blushed a little and nodded. She stood up, while the other five stayed seated on the ground.

She turned around to face the five on the ground and said quietly, "Um, thes-these are my f-f-friends."

She gestured towards the girl, who had styled her brown hair into two buns on her head, and said, "Th-this is T-T-TenTen."

TenTen smiled and said, "Hey," as a greeting. She then used a single arm to pull Lee upwards from his kneeling in front of Sakura.

"And th-this is-s L-Lee," Hinata said as she gestured towards Lee.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lee asked Sakura, ignoring everything and everyone else.

Sakura was shocked into silence, though anyone could see that her expression clearly stated a firm _NO_.

"Uh-uh-um," Hinata stuttered, turning everyone's attention from Lee and Sakura to herself. She blushed at the attention and continued introducing people, "Th-this is Shi-Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru said nothing, but rather barely lifted his arm in greeting as he openly yawned.

"A-and thi-this is Ch-Chouji," Hinata gestured towards the fat guy.

"Hey there," he said. The greeting would have been well met with how polite he sounded, but he had said so between bites of his chips. Sasuke did not blame Sakura for shrinking back a bit.

"And th-th-this is Sh-Sh-Shino, he w-w-was in one o-o-of m-my classes l-l-last y-year," Hinata explained, gesturing towards the boy in a hoodie with sunglasses on.

He nodded as a greeting, but did not say a word.

It was not hard to tell that Sasuke and the others were severely underwhelmed with the 'friends' Hinata had chosen. But, they had all been raised properly—which was much more than what could be said about the fools in front of them—and that dictated polite introductions from their side as well.

But being polite was only a courtesy for those of the same social and economic standing as they, so they needed not to waste it on these commoners.

"Hello," Neji greeted, though he did not stand up like he would have for more worthwhile people, "I'm Hinata's cousin, Neji."

They would have moved on, but Lee and TenTen suddenly looked at each other, and then back at Neji in unison.

"Hey, I think you're in our year," TenTen said, looking at Lee for confirmation.

Lee nodded, "Indeed. I believe I remember you from orientation. We had worked together in those teamwork exercises! You were most helpful!"

"Of course," Neji said as he recognized the two in front of him.

There was a silence for a moment, but it did not last long.

"Hi!" Ino chirped, she did not stand up either, but her inner cheerleader from high school—as she had reminded them often—had come out as she said, "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura greeted after her roommate, though not as cheerily as the blonde did.

"SO _THAT_ IS MY BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM'S NAME," Lee burst out, once again kneeling in front of Sakura, who had squeaked a little and shrunk behind Ino.

TenTen was about to pull Lee up—by the ear by the looks of it—when they heard a loud, "YO! WATCH OUT!"

Everyone turned to the source of the noise, and Ino and Sakura _shrieked_ as a soccer ball flew towards them.

But it did not hit them, for Lee jumped up and caught the ball before it could.

He turned around and declared, "By my life, I give you my word that I shall never let harm near you," and he topped it off with a wink.

Sakura cringed and shivered with thinly veiled disgust.

TenTen grabbed the ball out of Lee's hands and called put, "What's the big idea here?"

Sasuke leaned back and saw that she was talking to two approaching figures; a blonde and a brunette.

The blonde said, "It looked like Lee was traumatizing some poor girl, so I thought that I would help her out a little."

"By throwing a ball at her head?" deadpanned TenTen.

The two of them caught up with the rest of the group. "Nah," the brunette said, "He was aiming for Lee's head, but we all know that Naruto is a terrible shot."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the blonde exclaimed. Then he tackled—_tackled_—the brunette to the ground and they started to wrestle with each other.

"I said—_umph_—that you're a…. terrible shot!" the brunette grunted as he flipped the blonde over and pinned him down.

"The hell I am!" the blonde retorted, pushing forwards and succeeded in switching their positions.

The brunette moved so they were both on their sides grappling at each other, "Yes you are, you fu—"

"WAIT!" the blonde exclaimed, freezing.

The brunette froze as well.

The blonde stared deep into the brunette's brown eyes with his own blue eyes, both breathing heavily, and said, quietly, barely above a whisper yet everyone was silent enough to hear it, "We're in the presence of a Lady."

Both gasped in an overdramatic, cheesy way, and in unison, they stood up.

It looked like they were headed to Sakura and Ino, who were attempting to suppress grins as they clearly thought that the blonde was referring to one of them. But then they took a side step and walked directly to Hinata without saying a word.

When they reached her, they knelt down in front of her—like Lee had before Sakura—and bowed their heads.

"We apologize, my dear Lady," the brunette said in a dramatic tone.

"Yes, please forgive us," the blonde said in the same tone of voice. There was a pause, and then the blonde added, "Although it's really this guy's fault," he bumped his shoulder against the brunette's, "so you should forgive me and leave him in the doghouse where he belongs."

The brunette shoved his shoulder back at the blonde in retaliation, but did not say anything.

The friends of the two idiots kneeling were trying to suppress laughter behind their hands, but failed in being silent as muffled laughter was regularly heard.

Hinata giggled and nodded.

"You have to say it, or else we'll stay like this," the brunette told Hinata, who blushed in response.

"Y-you are f-forgiven," Hinata stuttered.

The two boys leapt up with positive exclamations and bowed deeply in front of her, each grabbing one of her hands.

"We are truly thankful for your forgiveness, my Lady," the blonde said theatrically. And with that, the two of them kissed Hinata's hands and then stood up.

Hinata blushed so fiercely, Sasuke was a little worried that she might pass out.

Instantly, Neji was by her side.

The two laughed easily as the blonde said, "One of these days you'll get used to us, Hinata."

"And _who_ might _you_ be?" Neji practically hissed.

"Us?" the blonde grabbed the brunette's shoulder and pulled him to his side.

"Yes, _you_," said Neji, his overprotectiveness rearing its head.

The blonde smiled widely, making Sasuke notice that the blonde actually had whiskers on his cheeks, fucking whiskers! And the brunette beside him had red triangles tattooed on his cheeks!

Fucking commoners.

The blonde said, "My name is Kiba, and this is Naruto!"

"No, you idiot!" the brunette said, "_I'M_ Kiba, and _YOU_ are Naruto!"

The blonde's expression was aghast, "But…but I've always been Kiba!"

The brunette—Naruto…Kiba…whoever—was trying to maintain a glare, but it kept failing as the blonde went around to their friends telling them that they knew the truth, that he was Kiba.

Finally, the brunette burst out laughing, along with all of those friends; including Hinata, who was giggling into her hands.

Neji, however, was not laughing.

He cleared his throat.

It was futile, though, as the others kept on laughing, even Shino behind the collar of his hoodie.

Hinata touched Neji's shoulder, smiling, and said, "He," gesturing towards the brunette, "is K-Kiba. And he," gesturing towards the blonde, who was leaning on the fatty as he laughed, "is N-N-N-Naruto."

After they were properly introduced, Naruto and Kiba stopped laughing, though they still had cheery grins on their faces.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, grabbing the ball from TenTen's hands, "Now who wants to play a bit of soccer?"

Shikamaru groaned, "You guys are determined to keep me from my daily nap."

Chouji laughed and hang an arm around Shikamaru's shoulder, "C'mon, you know those two will only make it worse for us later if we don't agree now."

Shikamaru remained unenthusiastic, "Doesn't that qualify as torture in some countries?" he asked.

Kiba shrugged, "Wouldn't know; _YOU'RE_ the international studies major."

Shikamaru was about to answer, but he could not, in favor of catching the ball that was thrown at his face.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered again, "Regular teams then?"

"You can be on our team," Kiba said to Hinata as he offered her his hand.

"A-are you s-s-sure?" Hinata asked timidly, looking at the others who were about to head towards the center of the quad.

Naruto smiled at her a blinding grin, making Hinata blush yet again, and said, "Of course! You're our important friend!"

"Besides," Kiba chimed in, "this way, the teams are even. If we don't have you, it would just be me, Shino, and Lee against the others."

Hinata faced downwards and said quietly, "A-A-Alright…"

Naruto and Kiba cheered, and the others smiled and said words of encouragement to Hinata as well.

They were about to head out, when Neji said, "Hold it."

Most of them turned around, but Naruto and Kiba decided to take things up a notch and struck poses, and held each other in place to help each other balance.

Hinata looked worried, "I-is th-th-there a-a-a-a pr-pr-prob-b-blem, N-Neji?"

Whatever Neji was about to say was lost as his cousin fidgeted with obvious discomfort and anxiety, so he just said, "We have yet to introduce ourselves to the rest of your friends."

Hinata's face lit up in relief as she said, "Oh! W-Well, u-uh,"

"Nah, no need."

The five still sitting by the tree turned their attention towards Naruto, who had abandoned his ridiculous pose, but was not looking back at them.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked, his pale eyes narrowing a little.

Naruto turned back to face them, all of them, and said with a smile so wide he squinted a bit, "I said there's no need. You don't care about us. We are below your social standing, and not worth the _effort_. You're going to forget our names as soon as we leave, so there's no need for us to learn your names."

His smile was still wide, but he opened his startlingly blue eyes, that clearly did not reflect the joy his smile was supposedly portraying and said, "We're just a bunch of commoners to you, and you are nothing more than another group of preppies."

With that, Naruto turned to leave. He ran up to Shikamaru, and grabbed the ball out of his hands, laughing as he did so. "LOSING TEAM PAYS FOR COFFEE FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!"

Kiba immediately ran after him, "SCREW YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE COFFEE!"

"BUT I LOVE THE SMEEEEEELLLLLL," Naruto called back, laughter in his voice again.

Those left behind were still stunned, but the group of friends recovered quickly, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Shikamaru sighed deeply and mumbled, "Troublesome," as he placed his hands inside his pockets and made his way to where the other two went.

"There's no way we're going to lose!" Chouji called out after Shikamaru.

"Of course not," Shikamaru's voice drawled, sounding every bit as bored as his posture suggested.

TenTen touched Hinata's shoulder, "Hey, you still want to play?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"I…I" Hinata stuttered, a little flustered, probably torn from between obviously wanting to play and staying with her seething friends by the tree.

"You need not be ashamed if you cannot play with us," Shino said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere at Hinata's side, "Why? Because we know that you have wanted to play ever since Naruto and Kiba promised to teach you how, and we would not hold your cousin or friends holding you back."

"Exactly!" Lee cheered, standing a respectful distance from the Hyuuga heiress, smiling widely at her, "And you do not need to feel bad about lopsided teams if you cannot join us! Chouji and Shikamaru usually take turns sitting out of the game to keep things even."

TenTen laughed as she squeezed Hinata's shoulder, "If they had their way, BOTH of them would be allowed to sit out of the games Naruto and Kiba make us play. But you know Naruto; he never lets anyone feel left out if he can help it."

Shino patted Hinata's back gently, "Those two are going to insist on doing a warm up shot against each other, so you have plenty of time to make up your mind."

With that, the three remaining friends started to jog their way to the others. Shino seemed to be speed-walking, while TenTen was actually jogging and Lee was simply bounding away at a controlled, slow pace.

Hinata fidgeted minutely, and kept quiet. Her own pale eyes were set on the ground.

Neji walked up to her and said, "You should go play with them."

Hinata's head shot up, as she stuttered, "R-r-rea-really?"

Neji nodded his confirmation.

She did not need telling twice. She gave her cousin a hug, and she speed walked to catch up with the other three, who stopped once they noticed her approaching and waited for her.

After a moment, when Hinata was out of hearing range, Sakura announced, "I don't like them."

"Oh c'mon," Ino laughed, clearly amused, "You're just saying that because that Lee guy creeped you out."

"DUH!" Sakura practically shrieked, shuddering a little. "What's wrong with him?! Has he done that before to anyone else?"

Ino shook her head, "Nope. You're the only one he's done that to!" The gossip simply laughed in amusement as her roommate shuddered again.

"Well, besides that," Sakura said, moving on from that Lee guy, "I don't like that Naruto guy. Calling us a bunch of preppies, BAH!" she scowled.

"I now, right?" Ino agreed with Sakura, and then she turned to face Neji, "Why did you even let Hinata go with them? Usually you're all 'Mr. Protective'!"

Sasuke agreed with her, though he did not admit it out loud. Instead, he turned his head to face Neji as well, to show that he, too, was interested in the answer.

"I don't like them either," Neji told them, "But they seem to be Hinata's friends nonetheless. She is old enough to be making these decisions by herself."

Sasuke stood up, gaining the attention of the two girls. He added in his two cents, "Besides, it's like that blonde guy said: they are not worth the effort. After we graduate, we'll be working on our careers, while they will probably end up pumping gas or running numbers for a living."

He did not need to turn around to know that Sakura and Ino were grinning. "That's right!" Sakura chimed in. He heard some shuffling around, which meant that they were standing up as well.

But he didn't care; Sasuke continued to walk back to his single room in his dorm.

It was like that blonde kid said: there was no need to learn some commoner's name that he would eventually forget.

Though try as he might, Sasuke just could not get those whiskers or blue eyes out of his head.

* * *

**And that was the chapter.**

**Ahhhh, oh nooooo, I'm starting another story. Yes, **_**ANOTHER**_** story. But it's ok; it won't get in the way of my other updates…much.**

**See, I've had THIS story in my head ever since I created my account and began writing **_**Enslaved Angel**_** and **_**The Ultimate Weapon**_**. But I wanted to make sure I had an entire outline to plan out beforehand, so that took about a couple months. THEN I made myself all set on making this story go along with the actual timeline of reality (for myself as I write it, and those who are reading it along the way). But I missed my deadline to write this first chapter last year, and I was all, "Oh well, NBD," because I was working on other stories.**

**But I'm not skipping out another year, so yes, another story. But these are mostly pre-written (hopefully) and set to a timeline, so no worries. Out of the way—mostly—from the other updates.**

**So please review, and let me know what you think of it! I've worked really hard on creating the complete outline, full of little details, and I am eager to see if they are noticed or not.**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**My internet was out last weekend while I was at home. No biggie. But when I checked my school e-mail after settling back in my dorm, I saw that I had been nominated to be homecoming princess. I didn't even know there WAS a homecoming court in college! I thought it was a raffle type thing, but no; my freshman year roommate nominated me. She SAID it was because she wanted to get someone not affiliated with Greek Life in the ballad, and that I am a natural in getting people to care about stuff I'm participating in; but I know the truth. I was nominated because this was the easiest way to make sure I will be at the game. Sneeeeaky.**

**Anyhoo, onwards with the chapter!**

* * *

_We're just a bunch of commoners to you, and you are nothing but another group of preppies_.

Sasuke frowned as he recalled that idiot's words.

While yes, this Naruto guy was correct when he had said that he and his little group of friends were not worth remembering to Sasuke and the others, for some reason Sasuke found himself feeling defensive.

The frown deepened; it made no sense. Those idiots truly were not anything special. They were just a ragtag group of various personalities bunched together.

And that blonde—Naruto—was also nothing special.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. There were probably at least thirty of those in Sasuke's graduating class alone. Hell, if he went to a beach, then he probably would not be able to walk five steps without bumping into one.

Naruto wore commoners' clothing. Jeans and an orange T-shirt. Just showed how much of an idiot he was. It was mid-October, with the temperature steadily dropping, so at least a sweater was required to stay warm when outside. What an idiot.

The guy was also loud. When he had shouted to get everyone's attention, Sasuke could tell that the blonde was holding his voice back a little. How he knew, Sasuke could not tell. It was just instinctual. Naruto was a loud person, and loud people were what Sasuke hated the most.

He had whiskers on his cheeks, though. Those were unique, but that was probably the point. For what other reason would someone tattoo whiskers on their cheeks? Sasuke was almost positive that those scars were tattoos; after all, that brunette—Kiba—also had tattoos on his cheeks. Probably a drunken mistake intended to make themselves stand out. Like idiots. A common bunch of idiots.

Naruto was nothing special; not worth the effort of remembering.

_We are below your social standing, and not worth the _effort.

He was right, but he was wrong.

Sasuke knew that the words were correct, yet he found himself wanting to prove the idiot wrong.

It was confusing.

_You are nothing more than another group of preppies_.

Sasuke's frown deepened yet again.

Those idiots were not anything exceptional, but Sasuke _was_. Neji, Hinata, and Sai _were_ somebodies; Sakura and Ino could also be put in that category, he guessed. They all belonged to influential families. They were going to be on top of the corporate world after they graduate.

Sasuke especially! He was the second son of Fugaku Uchiha; head of Uchiha Corp. and head of their entire family. Back in the olden days, when their family still lived in Japan, Sasuke would have been considered a prince.

He may not have been the first son or the first heir of the family business/wealth like Itachi was, but Sasuke had made his peace with that.

He still knew that he was more than a _somebody_. He was _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Sasuke was definitely _not_ a part of 'another group of preppies'.

He recalled the way that this Naruto guy had called them 'preppies'. There was hatred in the word, as if it was some kind of curse.

For some reason, from the way it had been said with such disgust, Sasuke found himself feeling defensive.

What was wrong with being a 'preppie'? He assumed it was some sort of slang for someone who had attended prep school.

Surely that could not be something bad. After all, only the best and brightest were able to get into prep school. Its function was to set up the students for a better education than those who could not go to such an outstanding institute. It also served as a standard network for future business alliances.

It was not a bad thing to be a prep then. In fact, it was a _good_ thing.

It set Sasuke apart from the rest.

It showed everyone that Sasuke was _better_ than the rest.

So why did Sasuke feel a slight bit of shame?

He lightly shook his head and imagined his father's face if he had ever voiced out what he had just thought. Sasuke was an Uchiha, and Uchihas do not feel shame. They had nothing to be ashamed of.

If anything, Naruto should be ashamed of _not_ being a prep.

Sasuke frowned once again. Why was he giving this so much thought?

It was just some dumb blonde's worthless opinion. There was no need to pay him any heed.

Sasuke was an _Uchiha_.

Naruto was a _nobody_.

It was as simple as that.

As Sasuke repeated the sentiment to himself, he looked at his clock.

Shit. It was almost time for class.

He had half an hour, technically, until he had to be in the classroom. Not even seated, just _in_ the classroom.

But Sasuke had to leave now. It took fifteen minutes to get to the building his class was in, seven minutes collectively for the distance out of his dorm plus getting to his classroom, and that was not counting for small holdups like people milling around.

That left him with about eight minutes before class started, but Sasuke wanted to get a good seat. Unlike his Statistics class, with a tiny class size of about forty people, this class—History of WWII—was an introductory class in a lecture hall.

That meant that this class was almost entirely full of students only taking it for the collegiate requirement. Hence the lecture hall since it was not for the history majors so the class size was considerably larger; close to a hundred twenty students if he had to wager a guess.

With such a large class, self-designated seating was rendered null. People tried in the first few classes, but it was quickly realized that such a thing was useless. Every student for themselves.

That meant that Sasuke had to get there early if he did not want to be surrounded by desperate women.

With that in mind, Sasuke grabbed his book bag and his keys. His brother had told him before moving on campus to have two book bags, one for the Monday/Wednesday/Friday classes, and another for Tuesday/Thursday classes. Sasuke had taken that advice and saw how useful it was in his first semester and had used such a system throughout his career as a college student.

The doors automatically locked after they were closed, so he did not have to waste time. Sasuke liked the feature, and was fully aware that it annoyed others since it apparently 'sucked' if someone left the room without their key. Sasuke never forgot his, and was always annoyed when the idiots down the hall forgot theirs and had to call the RA to let them in their rooms.

Sasuke walked down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator. He had time, so he did not need to forgo his preferred method of descent to hurry down the stairs.

It took a while, but it opened up for him soon enough.

He exited the dorm and made his way across campus to the history building. It was not particularly close to his dorm, like the business wing of Senju Hall, but it was not the furthest building from his dorm so Sasuke did not find much to complain about.

It took about sixteen minutes to get to the building. Class let out ten minutes before the next block of classes began, so his way to his destination was sometimes blocked by students leaving in droves.

But he made it in due time. Students usually showed up about five minutes before classes start so the hall was relatively empty; only about thirty people were already seated.

He made his way near the back of the hall. Usually these seats were reserved for those who arrived late by an unspoken rule, but Sasuke always sat back there. It was close to the exit so he could leave before getting bogged down by idiots wanting to 'get to know' the richest guy on campus.

He waited as more students filed into the room. The football players all went to the front of the room, as per order from the coach, so others shied away from that location. Some people had friends in the same class, so some came together or one would sit down and place their bag in the chair next to them.

Two minutes before class started the professor walked in. He went to the front of the classroom, and without a word he opened his briefcase and started to rummage through folders.

Most people were already seated, and luckily the person sitting next to Sasuke was an upperclassman. As a rule of thumb, upperclassmen in introductory classes were there purely for the credits. They were also well experienced in lecture classes, so these were considered 'nap classes', as demonstrated by the guy Sasuke was sitting next to who was already putting their head down for a rest.

The professor chose the right folder to the class and took it to the podium. The students took out their laptops or notebooks. The guy sitting next to Sasuke pulled out their cell phone and was about to click 'record' when the professor would start the class.

The doors opened with the last stragglers to class. It was fine; the professor had yet to speak, so they were not _technically_ late.

Sasuke heard one of them mumble, "Aw, shit, do you see anywhere to sit?"

His black eyes widened minutely. He recognized that voice.

He turned around slightly and saw that his suspicions were correct. It was Naruto and the guy with the ponytail.

The ponytail guy yawned and pointed towards two seats, three rows ahead of Sasuke.

Naruto grinned, the whiskers on his cheeks puffing out a bit, and stage-whispered, "Thanks, Shika!"

"Shikamaru," the other corrected.

Naruto shrugged and they both made their way to their seats.

As they sat, the professor gave them a prominent look. He always did that with stragglers, so most people ignored him. Naruto, however, rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and waved at the professor with the other.

The professor gave a small nod, and began his lecture.

Usually, Sasuke paid attention to all his classes, and made sure to take excellent notes. His father had once told him to take such good notes that he could give it to someone who was not in the class, and they should be able to pass any exam purely based on what Sasuke had wrote.

But today, he found himself distracted.

No, not distracted. Uchihas do not get distracted.

He just…already knew the material.

His private high school had spent much time on the Second World War. The first part of the class emphasized the European division of the war. The next semester covered the western part of the war between Japan and The United States.

So Sasuke did not _need_ to pay attention today…

Not because he was distracted, though.

Instead of writing stuff down, he found himself stari—OBSERVING the blonde three rows in front of him.

Naruto had taken out a spiral notebook and a pen. Sasuke could see that Naruto was trying to keep up, but took too long to write stuff down.

Every so often, he would nudge Shikamaru. The brunette, apparently used to this, would write down a word—sometimes a sentence—on his laptop, and then go back to playing solitaire.

Naruto seemed to be paying attention, or at least, as much as Sasuke could tell from the back of the blonde's neck. It was a rare sight nowadays to see someone using a notebook for lectures.

The blonde was writing almost nonstop. That wasn't all too surprising; the professor was speaking almost nonstop as well.

Shikamaru, however, did not seem to be paying attention at all. He had opened another game on his laptop. He still had a word document on the side, though, and was dutifully typing a few words every time Naruto nudged him.

Maybe he was writing down where the blonde had left off? It seemed like there was a system going on there between the two of them. But Sasuke could not tell what…

Not that he wanted to know, or anything.

He did not care what those idiots were up to.

Occasionally, Naruto would look over to the clock above the door. Near the beginning of class, the blonde only looked back sparingly. But as the lecture continued, the glances were increasing.

Almost unable to help himself, Sasuke looked back as well.

There were only four minutes left in class.

The professor generally did not follow the clock, but rather, relied on the students to pack up before he checked the time.

Two minutes passed, and Shikamaru had closed his laptop. All around them, other students were preparing to leave. Some closed their laptops as well, some closed their notebooks, some grabbed their book bags.

The professor noticed this, and lifted a hand, raising one finger. It was his silent indicator that this was the last point he was going to bring up. Sometimes, he would raise two or three fingers. He had explained this system on the first day of class when they all received their syllabi, and it was generally helpful for those who paid attention.

Then he closed his folder and ended the class by telling them what they would cover next class, and reminded them about their upcoming midterm paper.

Sasuke doubted many people heard, though. As soon as the folder closed, students started to pack up in earnest and standing up to leave.

Most were leaving as Naruto jotted down a few more words in his notebook while Shikamaru waited for him. Then he closed his notebook, stood up, grabbed his orange book bag, put his notebook and pen inside, and slung one strap on his shoulder. He then smiled brightly and gestured for Shikamaru to start to leave, making the other roll his eyes but still complied.

Sasuke did not fully understand why, but he was waiting by his seat instead of rushing ahead like usual. His eyes followed the movements of the idiots.

They were letting people pass by them, apparently in no hurry. The vast majority of the class had already rushed off; including the guy next to Sasuke who he could have _sworn_ had fallen into a deep sleep.

When they reached the end of the last row, Sasuke started to walk towards the exit, calculatingly pacing himself.

They reached the doors at the same time.

"Here," Naruto said without looking at Sasuke and held open the door.

Sasuke stood his ground.

He was used to people opening the doors for him, and had been ever since he was a child. It was something that came with the Uchiha name. Countless nameless people had opened the door for him, knowing that they were doing so for the _Uchiha_.

But this felt wrong.

Naruto had held the door open almost automatically; simply being polite. He did not look to see if he was holding it open for a girl or a boy, a student or a professor, a friend or a stranger.

He was holding it open for _anyone_; not for the Uchiha.

Naruto started to speak, "Hey, dude, if you couldn't tell, the door is ope—" he cut himself off when blue eyes looked up to see who he was speaking to.

Sasuke did not know what he was expecting—a gasp? An apology? A smile?—but he was certainly not expecting for those blue eyes to narrow into a glare.

"Why the hell are you just standing there, prep?" Naruto asked coldly, "What? Do I need to _bow_ so you know you can go on your merry way?"

Before Sasuke could reply, Naruto braced the door open with his foot as he—in an obviously mocking way—lowered himself to an embellished bow, complete with waving his hands around.

When he straightened up, Naruto had an expression that was silently challenging Sasuke. Challenging him to what, Sasuke had no idea. What he _did_ know, though, was that he was happy that they were the last ones in the lecture hall.

"Well? What else do you need, prep?" Naruto asked in a challenging tone, as if trying to egg him on.

Sasuke chose not to respond to the challenge, and instead asked, "Why do you call me 'Prep'?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Because that's what you are."

Sasuke glared back at him, "That is _not_ my name."

Naruto snorted, and said in a mocking voice, "Oh, how _rude_ of me! I should have remembered how much you preps _hate_ it when we lesser worms don't whisper your name in revered tones. After all, it's not like people don't squeal out your name in ecstasy at just the very sight of you."

Sasuke did not reply, but he felt his glare deepening into his signature Uchiha Glare.

Naruto, however, seemed to be unaffected.

"And it's not like preps like you are a dime-a-dozen. Mmm-mm, no-sir-ee," Naruto leaned back on the door and folded his hands behind his head, and continued in his sarcastic tone, "Nah, you are all individuals. You know, bragging about prestigious education, mentioning parents in just about every other sentence, consider polos as dressing down, are hipsters about classical music, and scowl when people call for your attention. Only people _really_ close to you would know that, because YOU are an individual." Naruto ended his tirade with a bright smile and a wink.

Sasuke was going to tell Naruto that he was wrong, that none of what he had just said applied to him. But before he could, they heard people calling for the Uchiha.

"SASUKE!" two voices chimed together.

The three by the door all turned to see that Sakura and Ino were approaching him.

"THERE you are, Sasuke!" Sakura called out, waving.

"We were looking everywhere for you, Sasuke!" Ino yelled in a louder voice than the other.

Sasuke scowled. The banes of his existence struck again. He swore they knew his schedule better than he did.

He turned his head to the side, his expression still in place.

Looking up, he saw Naruto giving a smug smirk.

Dammit.

He had just realized that he had proved one of the traits Naruto had just described of a 'prep'.

Before he could refute anything, Naruto started to walk away, Shikamaru following him as he yawned.

"Seeya, Prep," Naruto called over his shoulder, turning around as he walked to give another clearly mocking bow. The blonde turned around again and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

**And that was the chapter.**

**I was not voted to be the homecoming princess. Oh well, se la vi. I didn't expect to, but I still had a helluva lot of fun 'campaigning'. And by 'campaigning', I really mean that I went around introducing myself as a princess and would strike poses whilst wearing a crown. I **_**was**_** correct in assuming that my old roommate wanted me to go to the game, because when I do, I get reeeeeally **_**into**_** the game. I sat near the pep band, and made everyone around me dance with me every time they played a song. We outdid the cheerleaders in crowd participation, and I also made sure that our section was rarely silent. When they were doing the crowning and I had to be on the field, I was still dancing and got louder cheers than the sorority girl who won. People assumed that I (and my fellow prince loser) were sad, so they bought us food. It was awesome.**

**Anyhoo, thank you for those who favorite/alerted this story! Those of you who do so on the first chapter are my favorite. And an extra special thanks to those who review! You are my FAVORITE favorite!**

**Happy SasuNaru day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**So I was hanging out at my bff's fraternity house and watching scary movies and shit. I needed to use the ladies' room, and I asked if it was working again, since it had been out of service for a while. He said yes, but it was only recently fixed. I did my business, and opened the door to see about five of the Brothers about to walk in, thinking the toilet was acting up again. I gotta say, being greeted by a buncha frat guys while stepping out of the bathroom whilst sufficiently tipsy is a strange experience.**

**Anyways, onwards with the chapter!**

* * *

_Seeya, Prep_.

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration.

It had been six days since he had last spoken with that blonde idiot.

It was idiotic, really. Sasuke should _not_ be putting this much stock into what the blonde had said. Sasuke had said it time and time again: Naruto was nothing more than a commoner.

His opinion, and his words, meant _nothing_.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Sasuke saw in his mind an image of how Naruto's expression had changed when he saw that he was holding the door open for Sasuke…

From a bright smile to a hardened glare…

Sasuke opened his eyes.

He scowled to himself, in the privacy of his dorm room.

This was getting ridiculous. Two weeks ago, before he had met the blonde idiot, Sasuke's thoughts were his own. The biggest thing on his mind was managing his schedule and dreading when his parents would start bringing up the subject of marriage.

But not now; instead, that _idiot_ kept invading his thoughts.

His words rang in Sasuke's head longer than he would have liked to admit. His face kept popping up when Sasuke allowed himself to daydream outside of class.

Worst of all, the Uchiha had found himself unconsciously looking for that blonde hair and whiskered cheeks around campus whenever he went to and from classes.

He had even sat down outside the campus coffee shop to overhear Naruto defending himself as he loudly shouted that he was an adult and could make 'grown ass decisions' and had gone around the commons asking other students if they agreed that he was an adult.

Hinata had not joined them for dinner last night, explaining that she had been invited to eat with that group of idiots in the cafeteria again. And all last night, seated between the banes of his existence, Sasuke had found himself wondering what Hinata and those idiots were doing as they ate.

Probably joking around, sharing stories, and being loud in general if the times Sasuke had _observed_ them while they held impromptu picnics in the quad outside his dorm.

Sasuke shook his head rather forcibly.

He did not care, and that was that.

The Uchiha glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave for his statistics class.

It never hurt to be early, and he always got a kick out of witnessing those two drunkards down the hall stumbling back to their room, cursing themselves for their stupid behavior the night earlier. Though, last night they were unusually quiet, so today could be a rare day when they would just groggily return to their room and take a nap.

Sasuke grabbed his book bag, wallet, and keys and made his way out the door. He waited until he heard the door shut and automatically lock before he walked down the hallway.

No one was there, but he _did_ hear someone's alarm go off as he walked by a couple of doors. It was probably the hall stoner who would literally roll out of bed and go to class without taking a shower or changing.

The elevator took a little more time than usual to reach his floor, but that was to be expected. Many professors let students out ten minutes earlier than what the schedule said as they would skip the ten-minute break allotted within class time for those in class for two hours.

When he reached the bottom floor, the drunkards were waiting to enter the elevator. They were wearing sunglasses and baggy sweatpants.

The probably went to someone else's room to drink last night.

They passed each other without incident, but before the doors closed, Sasuke distinctly heard one of them say, "Dude, we should go to class high _every_ day! This shit is awesome!"

The doors closed, and Sasuke indulged himself in rolling his eyes. So instead of getting shitfaced drunk, they got shitfaced stoned.

Lovely.

As he walked to class, Sasuke was momentarily distracted by a flash of blonde in his peripheral vision.

He turned to look, and then saw that it was Ino. She was walking with a group of girls, along with a few guys. Most of them were carrying book bags, so it was safe to assume they were coming back from class since they were heading to the dorms. Ino, however, was not carrying her bag. She had somehow gotten one of the guys to carry it for her. Not surprising, if the googly eyes he was looking her with were anything to go by.

Sasuke looked away from her with a slight huff. Wrong blonde.

Wait…

_Wrong blonde?_

Sasuke hastened his pace. Ino was _not_ the 'wrong blonde'. She was the bane of his existence, yes, without a doubt, but she was not the 'wrong blonde'. Hell, she was supposed to be the _right_ blonde! One of the only ones he could stand; even though she was still the bane of his existence.

He made it to class a little early; there were still people trickling out of the classroom.

Sasuke was not alone, however, as the two Hyuugas were also waiting outside the room for class to start. Not surprising; Hinata was mildly terrified of the thought of arriving to class late, so she always made sure she was early. Neji would wait with her, being the overprotective cousin that he was.

The two were talking quietly together. Again, not surprising. Hinata was a quiet person in general.

She was blushing a little, fidgeting her fingers, but had a definite smile on her face. Sasuke had only seen her act like this once: before she had asked if they wanted to meet her idiot friends.

Sasuke walked towards them and wordlessly greeted them as they returned the favor. Neji handed him the coffee he had bought for the Uchiha, since it was a Monday.

The Uchiha accepted it with a nod of thanks and took a sip. It was not especially cold outside, but nonetheless the hot coffee still warmed Sasuke up in an enjoyable manner.

The Hyuugas returned to their conversation, and for the most part, Sasuke ignored them. That was, until after they had entered the room and sat down, when Sasuke overheard Hinata stutter Naruto's name.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

Hinata jumped a little, obviously not expecting Sasuke to have interjected himself into her conversation with her cousin. She apologized, while Neji gave Sasuke a peculiar look that he doubted came from his overprotective nature…

"Uh, um," Hinata stuttered, "I-I w-was telling N-Neji abou-about how I met N-N-Naruto a-a-and his fr-fr-friends…"

Sasuke nodded, and silently urged her to continue, ignoring the voice inside his head cheekily asking why, and also ignoring the slightly confused look Neji was giving him as he analyzed the Uchiha.

Hinata nodded, and faced her desk as she bowed her head a little. It did not do much, other than cause the other two men to lean in slightly to hear her quiet voice as she stuttered, because they could see the blush she was trying to hide.

He would never say it out loud, mostly because he did not want Neji on his case or for it to worsen, but Sasuke had never liked how much Hinata stuttered. He understood that it stemmed from anxiety and her painful shyness, and he even understood that she herself did not like this quality about herself as well. But that could not stop Sasuke from internally rolling his eyes as she constantly stumbled over words.

From what he could gather, last year Hinata had been invited—forced, more like it—to go to the Uzushio dorm for a party with Sakura and Ino. Just from that, Neji's pale eyes had narrowed into a frown; the Uzushio dorm, or more commonly known as the Whirlpool Dorm, was infamous for throwing wild parties at any chance or excuse they could find. Hell of a storm? Storm party. It snowed? Snow party. End of mid-terms? Celebration party. End of finals? Celebration party. Someone's birthday? Birthday party. First week of school? Welcome party. Last week of school? Goodbye party. Weekend? Party.

Hinata had rushed part that bit in her story, probably sensing her cousin's displeasure, and had explained that she kept herself around the refreshments, even though she did not drink anything. But that did not need to be said since it was obvious that Hinata would be a wall flower.

She stuttered that Sakura and Ino tried to offer her a drink to 'loosen up' as the girls had apparently said. The two others then went off to the dance floor because their 'jam' as it was had started to play. But Hinata was not in the safe zone, as those two had returned with friends and dance partners , and told Hinata to take a drink and have fun with them.

Sasuke had to applaud Neji at that point. He was obviously ready to use his full knowledge of martial arts on Hinata's suitemates, but it had not been portrayed on his face other than his slight frown.

Hinata did not seem to notice, as her face reddened dramatically as she explained that apparently that was when Naruto had stepped in.

She said that he had put his arm over her shoulder—making Neji's expression momentarily flaring up with anger before returning to the stoic frown—and had handed her his drink, telling the loud group that the next song was going to be Beyoncé's Single Ladies. The girls had apparently all squealed and dragged their dance partners back closer to the DJ and proceeded to let everyone know that they 'love this song'.

Hinata then explained, with a blush redder than Sasuke had ever thought possible, that Naruto then assured her that the drink in her hand was only water, and then proceeded to return it to his own hand and drank it up. He had then texted someone, who Hinata later learned was Kiba, to bring her a water bottle from the vending machine. While Kiba did that, Naruto had led Hinata to where he and his friends had been sitting, by the stairs. Apparently one of their friends, Lee, lived in the dorm and they had come down for a bit of partying before they were going to watch movies in Lee's room.

Then Kiba had returned with a bottle of water, that apparently Naruto had handed to her and explained that he was going to open it for her, but he wanted her to be able to confirm that it was sealed and no one could have slipped anything into her drink.

Hinata had explained this through frequent stutters, annoying Sasuke quite a bit.

Before the professor walked in, Hinata managed to explain that her new group of friends had invited her to watch movies with them, and that she had agreed because she could see Sakura and Ino by the drinks table, and did not want to be offered another drink by them.

Then the professor walked in, and Hinata took a sip of her coffee.

There was probably more to her story, but with the rate she was stuttering, it would have taken the rest of class for her to explain everything.

Sasuke sipped his own coffee, thoughtfully. According to her story, Naruto had approached her, a 'preppie' as he had called Sasuke and the others. And not just any prep: Hinata was an heiress.

He turned to Hinata, who noticed this and turned to face him as well, and he asked, "Do you know why Naruto hates 'preps' so much?"

Hinata blushed at the mention of the idiot's name, and beside her, Neji also turned to face Hinata. His expression told Sasuke that he too was wondering the answer to that question.

However, Hinata dolefully shook her head in the negative and whispered, "I-I d-d-don't know…"

After she spoke, the professor started to hand out the worksheets for the day, signaling that class had started. The three of them stopped their conversation and waited to be handed the papers.

Sasuke sipped his coffee again, deep in thought. Hinata was someone who could not tell a lie to her friends, so he did not doubt her words. However, her expression when she told him that she did not know made Sasuke suspect that she had a few guesses herself, but did not know the definitive reasoning behind Naruto's hatred.

The Uchiha was tempted to sigh as he passed the stack of papers to Hinata. This was getting confusing in the most irritable way.

It was obvious that Naruto hated 'preppies' as he had called them. If there was any doubt from when they had first met the blonde about this negativity, all of uncertainty would have been wiped away by Naruto's words to Sasuke last week.

Yet, he himself had approached Hinata, and had been a perfect gentleman to her at that party she had described in the Whirlpool Dorm.

Sasuke mentally shook his head.

He was in class, and he had no time to be thinking about that idiot.

The blonde was nothing to him.

**A Commoner's Love**

Sasuke should have brought his glasses.

And his earplugs, he definitely should have brought some ear plugs.

Weren't libraries supposed to be _quiet_?

He allowed himself to indulge on a huff of frustration. He should have remembered from last year; the library _was_ usually a quiet place, but the ground floor was the exception.

The ground floor was where people congregated to do various forms of work, and most of these just _had_ to involve some noise.

The checkout, Sasuke could understand. Student workers needed to tell the people checking out when their books would be due and had to answer any questions from locating where some books were to what books/movies professors had reserved for classes.

The ground floor also had the media center, where students could watch movies reserved by the professor to watch outside of class for some project. That was also where students could do editing for projects, or anything for those majoring in film and the dramas.

The computer lab was on the ground floor as well, though that was tucked away in a separate room and was usually quiet as most who used it needed to work on projects due in the near future.

There were also the printers and photocopiers on the ground floor, of which Sasuke was currently using. He understood all too well—hell, the entire campus knew—that these machines were ancient and made too much noise to be considered fully functional. He should talk to his parents…maybe he could convince them to make a donation and replace these relics. A useless idea, though. The general rule of thumb was if it barely worked than it was there to stay.

But the _true_ noise factor was the useless, annoying student population. The ground floor of the library was the unofficial meeting place for group projects, or just groups doing homework together. That would be fine, if actual work was being done. Unfortunately, though, a large part of 'group projects' was apparently a competition to see who could be the loudest.

Sasuke had hoped that because it was a Monday night, that the library would be relatively empty. After all, the majority of the student population put projects off until the weekend, or just later in the week.

But no. There were still a slew of people hanging around the library, making noise.

There were two people behind the checkout desk, the student worker and their friend who was eating fast food as they talked. A couple were treating the media area as if it was a date at the movies. Plus there were just simply people being noisy people all around.

Sasuke sighed, such was life. He then continued what he was doing.

He had come to the library to work on his paper for his history class. He had already done an outline earlier, as well as some foundation for the points he was going to argue. He could theoretically write it at that moment, but he wanted to bolster his paper with more quotes.

It had taken him a while to find the right books to use since he would not ask for help. But honestly, it was better this way. The student workers who worked the night shift were usually freshmen, and it took them about a semester to learn where everything in the library was; and the official librarians left at five.

Once he found the books he wanted to use, it took a while to find the best quotes. Sasuke knew that the majority of people, especially in introductory classes, simply used quotes because they needed to as a requirement, and had little to no idea how to do so _properly_. But thankfully for him, Sasuke's preparatory academy had taught Sasuke everything he needed to know about how to truly empower his papers through quotes.

He was quite proud of this skill, really. It ensured that Sasuke would get better grades than most purely because he actually knew what he was doing.

After he found the quotes, he took them to the photocopier. He did not bring his laptop with him because he knew that he would spend the majority of his time walking through sections and pouring over books, so this was the optimum way of ensuring he would know the right thing to say. Besides, the professor wanted an annotated bibliography, so he needed to copy the book information anyways.

Why the annotated bibliography, Sasuke had little to no idea. He supposed it was to help students learn what they were, but all the professor had ensured was that his teaching assistants had even more to do. It was obvious that the professor was not going to grade these by himself, so it was a mystery why he would assign the extra work.

It took fifteen more noisy minutes, but he had finally finished copying everything.

Satisfied, he assembled all his papers and started walking up the stairs. He had noticed that a portion of the people had left the library, but he still had work to do and the best place to do that was in the upper floors of the library.

There were three floors open to the students in general, and four floors properly. The top floor was a combination of classrooms as well as where people went for tutoring. Technically, it was open to the school population as well, but only those who needed to went to the top floor.

Sasuke made his way to the third floor, where there were more private desks set up. There were places to sit and study at on every floor, but the third had the comfiest as well as the most lavish. It was where the school placed their more historic furniture; things that had been there since the school had opened. It was his favorite place to work, and where he felt most efficient.

He made his way to 'his' desk. Both of Sasuke's parents were alumni of Konoha University, and Itachi had found some pictures of their father studying at the very same desk. Their father had even ordered one similar—with more components—for his own study at home. It was where Itachi worked when he went here, and it was where Sasuke liked to work now.

The Uchiha spent the next half hour highlighting the specific lines he wanted for his paper. They were photocopies, so he felt no qualms about writing on the paper.

Sasuke briefly wondered while he was working if Naruto had started working on this paper yet or not. He then promptly shook his head. He needed to focus on his work, not think about some idiot who would most likely leave things until the last minute.

When he was finished, he had to rub his eyes. He didn't feel tired, but they were slightly bothering him.

He should have brought his glasses. He only needed reading glasses when he knew he was going to be doing a lot of reading, but he had forgotten about it when he was leaving his dorm after returning from dinner.

The banes of his existence had wanted to know where he was going, and if they could go with him. He was too preoccupied with avoiding them to remember his glasses.

He should return to his dorm, then, and work on the paper tomorrow. It wasn't due until next Tuesday, so he had time.

Itachi used to have the same problem—it was common amongst the Uchihas—but had done nothing about it, assuming it was temporary and that he would grow out of it, like their father. But that was the wrong thing to do, and now Itachi needed glasses all the time, though he preferred contacts.

More specifically: _red_ contacts. He always had been fond of intimidating others. He never wore them around the house, though, as per their mother's rules. Everything was easier if they went along with what their mother wanted.

He checked his cell phone and saw that it was close to half past eleven.

He had spent more time working than he had thought.

It didn't matter, though. He had already finished his homework before they went out for a late dinner at Neji's favorite Japanese restaurant. 'Their' chef worked later hours than others, so they had waited until they knew he would be working. His food was always worth it, and he would try out new recipes with them.

Sasuke gathered everything in his book bag and set off for the ground floor.

The library closed at midnight—one AM on weekends—so there were not many people down there. Even the friend of the person at checkout was gone, and so was the couple on their date.

He walked out of the doors and shivered slightly at the cold air. The temperature had dropped since he had entered the library.

He should have brought a jacket. The sweater he was wearing was one his mother had bought him; stylish and obviously expensive, but offered less warmth than some of his other sweaters. He had thought it would be enough, but he was seriously rethinking that lapse in judgment.

Sasuke sighed. The library was one of the further away buildings from his dorm.

It had been a part of the original campus—though it had been rebuilt—whereas the newer buildings, like the one with the business wing, and most of the more lavish dorms were on the opposite end of campus as they were additions.

Normally, it was no big deal. It was only about five minutes away from where he had his history class. But the cold weather was going to make the walk a real bitch.

It was useless to complain, and there were no alternatives since Sasuke's car was parked by his dorm, so Sasuke began his arduous journey back to his room.

He should stop wearing the sweaters his mother buys for him.

Wait, that would be useless. She buys them in bulk for all the men in the family. He had not needed to go clothes shopping for himself because she did so with glee.

The only thing he himself had gone to buy was his first official suit for the various dinner parties he was expected to join the family with since turning sixteen. His mother had insisted that he and his father do it together, like Itachi. It was, according to her, a bonding experience.

It was easiest for everyone to do what she says, so the father and son bought a suit.

Instead of not wearing these sweaters, Sasuke should tell his mother to buy warmer sweaters.

That should work, probably.

Sasuke looked around and saw that he was about a third of the distance away from his dorm. Sometimes, like at this very moment, he wished that his dorm was not one of the furthest buildings away from the rest of campus.

But that was the price he had to pay, he supposed, to live in the newest and most expensive dorm.

He had entered the area where the majority of sophomores lived. More specifically, he was near Uzushio Dorm.

These dorms were the cheapest, and the worst comparatively. Freshmen dorms had been renovated recently, as a donation from the Hyuuga family. Plus, the school made the freshmen dorms rather nice so more people would stay rather than transfer out.

The upperclassmen had first dibs on the nicer dorms, so the sophomores were stuck with the cheapest ones. It was a certain rite of passage, or so was the saying.

Sasuke heard footsteps, but thought nothing of it. There were plenty of night owls on campus, as well as plenty of convenience stores of pizzerias open for deliveries in this college town.

He hoped that the buildings—especially the dorms—would put the heating on soon. The weather was certainly dropping enough for it to warrant the heaters.

The footsteps grew louder, and Sasuke found himself flanked by three guys.

That was unexpected.

He glared up at them. He was by no means short, but they had over three inches on him since they seemed to be over six feet tall.

"Move," Sasuke ordered tersely. He was _not_ in the mood for this.

"_Move_," one of them mimicked in a high pitched voice while the other two laughed.

Sasuke was not impressed.

He narrowed his eyes more, border lining on an Uchiha Glare. It had been a number of years since he had utilized his martial arts training from when he was in middle school, but he was confident that he remembered enough to take care of things.

The one to his left said, "That's a nice looking bag ya got there…looks like it cost a lot."

It had cost a lot. His mother never bought anything cheap.

The one to his right said, "That sweater too…looks like that underwear company logo."

It was a Calvin Klein. God, these guys were idiots.

The guy in front of him asked, "Where'd ya got those?"

"You're mother," Sasuke spat back, not backing down. He had been gifted with great agility, and had been proficient in using an opponent's own moves against them.

Of course, he was used to taking on one person at a time, but he should be fine.

At his words, the two guys on his sides started to make loud noises, egging the guy in front of Sasuke on to do something. They were too loud to discern what they were saying.

The guy in front of Sasuke was silent, though. He and the Uchiha had maintained eye contact, glaring at each other.

"Do you know who I am?" the guy asked, in what Sasuke supposed was a threatening voice.

Of course Sasuke did not know. This guy obviously did not come from a family with any influence, so the Uchiha had no need to know. Just a fucking commoner; one that did not know their place.

"Do you know who _I_ am?" Sasuke shot back, narrowing his eyes into a full Uchiha Glare. Itachi and his father had their Master's Degree in the Uchiha Glare, but Sasuke had earned his Bachelor's Degree and was well on his way.

The guy flinched a little, but he was not backing down. He did, though, frequently break eye contact.

The two on the sides were being loud again.

"_Do you know who _I_ am_?" one of them mimicked in a high pitched voice again, then laughed in a way that reminded Sasuke of a donkey. Which made sense, since he was obviously an ass.

"AWWWWW HELL NAW! HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!" the other guy shouted. He must have believed that he was on television with the amount of flailing around he was doing.

If Sasuke wasn't so busy glaring at the idiot in front of him, he would have rolled his eyes.

The guy in front of him spread his legs and turned slightly, raising his fists. He was clearly getting ready to go on the offensive.

"This could have gone the easy way," he said in that same supposed-threatening tone, "But you pissed me off, so we're gunna do this the hard way."

Sasuke did not move, but he was prepared nonetheless. Charge forwards, slip past the opening after dodging his punch, get behind him, and aim for the back of the knees.

He'll deal with the other two when the time came to it.

The guy pulled his fist back, preparing for a large blow judging by how he was moving his torso with his arm as well.

Sasuke took a half step back and bent his knees, prepared to dodge and slip by.

But the punch never came.

With a loud exclamation, the guy's hands flew to his crotch, knees failing him, and his expression full of pain.

The other two idiots gasped.

The guy in front of Sasuke fell to the ground, whimpering as he curled into the fetal position.

Behind him stood Naruto.

Sasuke blinked in surprise and straightened up from his slight crouch.

Naruto, however, was not paying attention to Sasuke. His blue eyes were instead focused on the fallen, whimpering mess.

He then openly rolled those blue eyes and said, "Geeze, you guys are loud."

The other two guys stepped forwards, clearly intending on avenging their fallen leader.

Sasuke wanted to say something in warning, but Naruto cut him off by saying, "Don't bother, you won't get anything out of hitting me. Even if you could, I can guarantee that this guy," he gestured towards the whimpering mess, "wouldn't have anything left to his manhood."

The two paused, but it was obvious to Sasuke that they were still planning on beating on Naruto.

"You guys should just leave. You've already attracted an audience," Naruto nodded up to the side of the Uzushio Dorm.

The two looked up, as did Sasuke, and saw that quite a few people had opened their windows and staring down at them. One girl had emitted a high pitched sound and backed out of sight, but her roommate—wearing a revealing tank top—waved flirtatiously down at them.

Naruto's voice brought attention back to himself as he said, "Might as well give it up. That prep there is an Uchiha, and I'll bet this guy's left testicle that if you laid a finger on him then his daddy would use his rich man magic and you'd end up in jail…" he paused for effect and shrugged, "if you were lucky."

The two paled and instantly took a few steps away from Sasuke, who took a moment to glare at both of them.

They flinched. If Sasuke were to use his Uchiha Glare, he bet they would have pissed their pants.

"C'mon, Prep, we should leave them to haul this guy's ass back to his room," Naruto instructed, keeping his eyes on the closer one of the two to himself. Then he turned back to the people in the windows and smiled widely and called up, "Thank you for being such a wonderful audience! For an encore show, watch these two idiots realize that the only free ice dispenser for this dude's balls is on the other side of campus!"

Many people burst out laughing as the two in question moaned loudly. The girl with the revealing top blew Naruto a kiss and a sultry wave, which he returned.

With that, Naruto started to walk away.

Sasuke followed, but _only_ because his dorm was in that direction.

They walked in silence. Naruto stayed ahead of Sasuke, and was clearly giving off a 'don't talk to me' vibe.

They were past the sophomore dorms, and approaching the upper classmen dorms.

Naruto stopped moving abruptly.

Sasuke stopped as well, wondering what was going on. He supposed he should thank the blonde, though. The Uchiha could have taken care of things himself, but it was rather satisfying to see that riffraff on the ground, whimpering as he clutched his manhood.

Suddenly, Naruto whipped around with a furious expression on his face.

That was unexpected.

"What the hell, Prep?!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Hn?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Naruto elaborated.

"Hn?" Sasuke repeated. He did not understand what the blonde was talking about. Sasuke had everything under control.

"Geeze!" Naruto exclaimed, gesturing wildly, "Do you not REALIZE that you are a walking target? You practically have a neon sign pointing at your head blazing 'MUG ME! MUG ME!"

Sasuke did not reply, but narrowed his eyes. He did not appreciate what the blonde was saying about him.

"Fuck! You need some pepper spray or something!" Naruto exploded, turning around again, with his back to Sasuke."

"I'm not some woman," Sasuke objected. He was _not_ weak and defenseless. He had everything under control.

Naruto whipped around again, with the same expression as before and said scathingly, "No, you're _not_ a woman. You're a PREP!"

Sasuke tried to say, "Wh—"

"Which is even _WORSE_!" Naruto cut him off, "You _seriously_ have no fucking idea how close things got! Those assholes are here on sports scholarship, and they have no fucking problem robbing whoever comes across their path! You're just fucking lucky those assholes rely on intimidation! _The next guys won't have any problem ambushing you from behind!_"

There was silence while Naruto caught his breath, his blue eyes still glaring at Sasuke.

The Uchiha took this opportunity to ask what had been bothering him for a while, "Why do you hate 'preps' so much?"

Naruto gave him an incredulous glare, and immediately replied without skipping a beat, "Because you're a dumbshit who can't recognize when you're being mugged."

The blonde then walked passed Sasuke, bumping his shoulder roughly, heading in the direction of the Uzushio Dorm.

"Don't make me have to save your ass again, Preppy," Naruto muttered as he walked away.

"Don't call me 'Preppy'," Sasuke turned around, "My name is Sasuke."

Naruto stopped, and took in a deep breath, and said, "Fine." He turned his head around and said, "Seeya, teme."

He then turned and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

Sasuke turned around as well, and continued walking back to his dorm.

He should have worn a jacket.

* * *

**And that was the chapter.**

**Whoa, this one took longer than I expected to take to write! Everything is all planned out in my head, like, I can clearly see these scenes in my mind. I know what I want to say, and I even know most of the little details ahead of time. But this took way longer than anticipated to write it all down. Seriously, I'm surprised. It was a couple of hours of non-stop writing 'cause I was in the zone. And even though I was totally zone-ing it, I would look at the clock and go, 'Whoa! For really?' And the clock would not respond…because it's a fucking clock. A pretty good one, though. $10 and I have only had to set it once. The power has gone out on it, I've dropped it too many times for me to count, and yet whenever I plug it back in, it remembers the time! The alarm doesn't work, but who cares? I can drop it every day if I want to, and it'll be just fine! Oh, clock, you are just too much.**

**Anyways, thank you to those who favorite/alerted this story! This story is in its infancy and it makes a momma writer so proud to see people like it. And an extra super special awesome thanks to those who review! Y'all make me smile, you do.**


End file.
